


House MD Shots

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots with the cast of House Md.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House MD Shots

Your relationship with Gregory House was some what confusing and needlessly enough to say that it was probably a good thing that the two of you had ended it. He was a mouthy man and you were a reserved woman who had a mouth on her when you needed it. You fought with House on many occasions. Just because of how he handled things in his department which you weren’t even part of.

 

But after you broke up you moved to another hospital. One that wasn’t about teaching. You still felt bad to this day that you left so many good friends behind all because of House. You didn’t want him to cause more problems for you and some how screw you over with things.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You let out a soft sigh as you looked up at the former hospital that you use to work at. Today was the day that you had decided to come back and check on the ones that you had left behind. You wanted to see Wilson again. Even if it only had been a few months since you last saw him.

 

You walked inside and felt a pair of eyes on you as you walked. You looked over your shoulder and froze. The man that you didn’t want to see was talking to Wilson. House was with Wilson. Well that just put your plans on the back burner.

 

You saw House’s eyes were wide. Good he noticed that you were here. That was a good sign that was for sure. You knew that him seeing you would probably make his life much more difficult. You walked up to Wilson and House. “Dr. Wilson.”

 

“Dr. _______.” Wilson said in surprise.

 

You smiled. “Shall we speak?”

He nodded his head. He knew that you had something to talk to him about.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So what brings you here?” Wilson asked looking at you. “I know that it wasn’t to make House’s life a living hell.”

 

You couldn’t help, but laugh. Of course Wilson would say something like this. “No, of course not. Sadly enough to say that it was kind of an added bonus for me. I came here to see how you were doing. It has been a while since I have been here.”

 

“You have been gone for 8 years.”

 

“I know. It’s not like I meant to be gone that long, but it was unavoidable.”

 

“Why did you leave?”

“It was something that I had to do. House would have done everything in his power to see me fired.” You told him softly. “I just hope that he knows what he is missing out on. I hope the sheer memory of me puts him in a place that will give him hell.”

 

Wilson shook his head. Of course you would come up with something like that. House had hurt you and it was the only way that you were able to get him back.

 

 


End file.
